Lucianas Magiska Värld
by luciana.moonstone
Summary: En berättelse om den unga Luciana Moonstone. Hon kan prata med hästar, och använda magi! Men vad händer när allt hon älskar hotas att försvinna?


T-rated for teens (mild violence and some bad words)

Kapitel 1: Luciana och Connie, Lemon och Dark  
>Luciana Moonstone tog tag i sin amulett, den hon fått av sin mamma och suckade. Hon tittade ut genom fönstret och log. Det var en vacker dag. Solen sken, fåglarna kvittrade och hästar sprang runt. Men det var inte varmt. Ginger, Lucianas katt satt i hennes knän och spann. *Knack, knack* Hördes det. "Kom in." Sa Luciana och suckade. En man kom in. Hon vände sig om. Luciana hade långt och vågigt rött hår. "Miss Gladecake?" Frågade han. "Nej tyvärr, min syster bor i nr.12" Connie Gladecake, Lucianas vackra, framgångsrika syster. Hon bodde brevid Luciana, i nr.12. "Jag förstår." Sa han och gick. Luciana tittade ut igen och såg Connie, som skulle ut och rida men blev fast i en massa intervjuer. Connie var en modell, och en känd en också. Hon var den kändaste modellen på Jorvik. Och alla killarna var efter henne. Ginger jamade högt, så Luciana bestämde sig för att gå ut. Hon sadlade Lemon (Lemonmist) och gick ut. Lemon började galoppera, galoppera mot sin älskade Dark (Darkmist), Connies ponny. "Ah, hej Luciana!" Sa Connie, som sett Lemon komma galopperande. "Hej..." Svarade Luciana. Lemon och Dark fick en liten privat stund, innan de red iväg. "Lemon, vad pratade ni om?" Frågade Luciana. "Äh, måste väl inte du veta!" Sa Lemon och Luciana kunde svära på att Lemon rodnade. Luciana kunde prata med hästar och andra djur. Hon hade inte sagt detta till någon än, men hon misstänkte att Connie också gjorde det. Luciana hade ju trots allt sett henne prata med Dark ganska mycket. Luciana var väldigt blyg. Som Connie brukade säga, Blyg, men söt. "Eeh, Luciana?" Hon öppnade ögonen igen. "V-vad är det?" "Vi är framme." Sa Lemon. Luciana hoppade av och sa "Tack Lemon." Hon log och började gå. -Oooh ett cafe'!- Tänkte Luciana. Hon beställde en Rosa Dricka och en Rosa Munk och satt sig ner. Den rosa läsken smakade gott, men munken var inte lika god. Hon gick in och klagade, fick en ny munk och åt den. Den var god. När Lemon och Luciana sen red hem, var de båda på bra humör! När de hade kommit tillbaka till Moorland Stallet, sadlade Luciana av Lemon, borstade, matade, gav vatten och kratsade hovar. Sen gick Luciana in. Hon tog ett varmt bad, när plötsligt, det knackade på dörren...<p>

Kapitel 2: Pojken på Paddockön  
>Luciana fick panik. Hon sa "Vänta lite!" Klev upp ur badet, satte på sig en morgonrock och sprang till dörren. Och där stog... Hale? "Vad gör du... här?" Frågade Luciana. "Connie sa att du var lite nere så jag plockade några blommor!" Sa han och gav Luciana blommor. Luciana rodnade och sa "C-connie? Vad snällt..." men hon tänkte egentligen -Typiskt av den där korven Connie!- "Såå... jag undrade om du ville göra någonting? Du vet...?" Frågade Hale. Plötsligt såg jag Connie dyka upp bakom honom och hon skrämde honom. "Hej Hale... Ska vi göra någonting... tillsammans?" Frågade Connie med en sockervaddig röst... typ. "M-men j-jag skulle ju göra någonting med Luciana..." Sa Hale men han fick ett hårt "Var inte en sådan tråkmåns nu då!" till svar. Hale tittade på Luciana, sen Connie, Luciana och sen Connie. "G-gå du med Connie..." Sa Luciana. "D-det gör inget för mig..." "Då så!" Sa Connie, log mot Luciana, tog Hale i handen och sprang iväg. Innan de försvann tittade Hale på Luciana med en Lämna Mig Inte Här blick. Luciana gick in i sitt rum, stängde dörren och la blommorna i en vas med vatten. När hon tittade ut kunde hon se hur nära Connie och Hale stog. -Connie, Connie, Connie. Du har alltid haft smak för killarna som gillar mig... av någon anledning.- Och när de kom hem, sent på kvällen, så sov Luciana trött...<p>

Kapitel 3: Glamorous Hedgehogs Army  
>När Luciana vaknade på måndags morgonen kände hon att något var fel...<br>När hon tittade på klockan var den... fem i halv åtta?  
>De skulle börja om fem minuter. "AAAHHH! Jag kommer komma sent till första mötet, i min egna ridklubb!" Luciana hade faktiskt tur för hon var klar inom 4 minuter och sprang ner och de samlades vid stallet. "Godmorgon igelkottar!" Sa Luciana och såg sina systrar. "Haha" sa de och sedan "Godmorgon Igelkotts ledare!" Luciana blev fundersam och sa att de skulle träna på formation. De satt upp på hästarna och började. Efter fyra och en halv timme tog de lunch paus på ett cafe' och började prata. "Det var kul när du ramlade av Frost!" Sa Connie och skrattade. Cassandra rodnade och sa "Du såg också ganska rolig ut när din sadel var bak-och-fram!" Båda började gap skratta. "Såå... vad gör vi efter lunch?" Frågade Vanessa. "Jag tror vi ska hjälpa till i stallet. Om man ska vara en bra ryttare måste man lära sig hur man tar hand om hästar. Och vi behöver Jorvik Shillings också." Svarade Luciana. Den enda som var tyst Sonya. Hon var yngst och fick inte så ofta något att säga till om. Efter lunch gick de till stallet och började mocka, mata hästarna, ge dom vatten och ta hand om de andra djuren på stallet. Vid sex tiden var de klara med allt och var ganska trötta. "Är det någon som vill med till Valedale sjön och bada?" Frågade Cassandra. Sonya nickade och sa "Jag vill gärna." De två flickorna tittade på sina stora sytrar. Luciana, Connie och Vanessa tittade på varandra och sa "Njaa, tyvärr kan vi inte." "Kan och kan." sa Luciana och Vanessa sa "Vill inte, då?" "Bättre" Sa Luciana. Cassandra och Sonya suckade och alla gick tillbaka till sina rum.<p>

Kapitel 4: Valedales kallan  
>Luciana hörde dom. Klart och tydligt. "Luciana... Hon måste hjälpa oss... Men hur? Mörkret..." Sen hörde hon en annan röst "Hon måste bli uppfödd som den 5:te Aideens Beskyddare..." Och sen den andra rösten igen "Men systern då?" "Hon kommer att bli viktig för Steve och Silverglade..." Luciana spärrade upp ögonen. Hon såg sig omkring. -Pust, bara en mardröm...- Tänkte hon. Plötsligt kände hon något. "V-valedale... Jag måste dit nu!" Hon klädde snabbt på sig och sprang ut. Hon krockade med en trött Connie. "Var ska du Luciana? Klockan är halv tre på morgonen...?" Luciana tänkte snabbt. Hon kunde inte berätta för Connie. "Eeehhh, jo du förstår, Ruby har varit lite underlig på sistone så jag tänkte kolla hur det är med honom..." Sa hon. "Såklart, alltid ska du tänka på dina hästar... Ha det bra då, jag ska lägga mig!" Sa Connie och gick in i sitt rum. -Tur, men nu... måste jag till Valedale, jag bara... känner det på mig...-<p>

Kapitel 5: Aideens Beskyddare  
>Det första Luciana kände när hon kom fram var en sorts känsla... Var det lycka? Sorg? Nä, det var en känsla som kallas för nostalgi. Men hon visste inte varför. Allting kändes så...bekant? "Men men, är det inte Luciana Moonstone..." Luciana vände sig snabbt om och såg en tjej komma gående. "H-hur vet du mitt namn?" Frågade Luciana, med både styrka och rädsla i rösten. "Jo du förstår..." Började hon men sen hörde hon en röst! Det var samma röst som hade sagt "Hon måste bli uppfödd som den 5:te Aideens Beskyddare..." i hennes dröm! "Stop Claire! Du får inte prata strunt framför en ny flicka!" Flickan som hette Claire vände sig mot den äldre damen och sa "Javisst ja, förlåt Elizabeth..." Sen gick hon. "Förlåt för det där, välkommen till Valedale" sa den äldre damen och log. "V-varför kunde hon mitt namn?" Frågade Luciana med samma styrka och rädsla som innan. "Hon måste hört dig säga det när du varit här någon annan gång. Men strunt i det. Jag heter Elizabeth Sunbeam!" Sa Elizabeth. "M-men jag har inte sagt mitt namn till någon här?" Sa Luciana och tyckte att situationen bara blev konstigare och konstigare."Eh... Jag kom på att jag har ett ärende att göra. Ha det bra." Sa Elizabeth, innan hon rodnade och gick. -Jag borde sticka hem nu...- Tänkte Luciana och red hem så snabbt Sapphirestars fyra ben kunde.<p>

Kapitel 6: Flytten  
>"Är du helt säker?" Connie Gladecake lät lite orolig. "Är du säker på att du inte vill flytta till Steves Gård med oss andra?" Nu lät det som om hon ville att alla skulle vara samlade. "Jag klarar mig fint." Sa Luciana. "Säk-" "Ja, du behöver inte vara orolig, jag har redan berättat va?" "J-ja men..." "Inga men, hej då!" Sa Luciana. Hon red iväg på Sapphirestar med Lemonmist och Rubyheart bakom sig. -Hejdå... Jarlaheim...- Tänkte Luciana. Cassandra och Sonya sprang fram och ropade högt "Ha det bra Luciana!" Solen sken, det var jätte varmt. "Ugh, vi måste pausa." Sa Luciana till sina hästar. "Jag är faktiskt ganska törstig..." Sa Lemon. "Jag med.." Sa Ruby. "Då s-" "Nej, vi ska vara framme innan kvällen kommit!" Sa Sapphire. "Då har vi väl inget val.." Mumlade Luciana och de red vidare. Hon tittade bak och såg flytt lådorna. Det var hennes systrar! De hade redan kommit fram! "Skynda, vi måste komma fram.." Viskade Luciana i Sapphires öra. När de kommit fram till Hollow Woods var det svalt och skönt. Men där, vid sidan av vägen, gömd vid ett träd låg en skadad häst... "STANNA!" Luciana hoppade av Sapphire och sprang mot hästen...<p>

Kapitel 7: Den skadade araben  
>"Är du okej? Är du okej? Hallå?" Frågade Luciana den stackars hästen. "Äh, vem är det? AH!" "åh, tack och lov att du äntligen vaknade!" Sa Luciana. "Du är en människa, du ska inte kunna prata med mig. Andas, andas... AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Hästen, som Luciana kände igen som en arab fick panik. "Ta det lugnt. Du har inte kraft nog att få panik. Du måste ta det lugnt. Vänta, jag kommer strax." Sa Luciana lugnt. Sapphire, Ruby och Lemon kom traskande till araben. "H-hur är det?" Frågade Lemon. "Eh... jag mår bra, jag blev bara lite överraskad." Svarade araben. De såg Luciana komma springande. "Här, jag hittade den här örten. Och en daggdroppe ramlade ner från en rosa blomma och på något sätt lyckades jag bära den i detta lövet..." Sa hon och log. Alla hästarna tittade på varandra och de tänkte på samma sak. Men de sa inget. "Så, vad hände?" Frågade Luciana efter en stund. "J-jag vet faktiskt inte..." Svarade araben. "Så vad heter du?" "Jag h-har inget namn..." Sa araben och såg lite sorgsen ut. "Oroa dig inte. Vi tar dig till Valedale, de kan säkert hjälpa dig!" Sa Luciana, och sällskapet började gå. Plötsligt var de framme. "Valedale..." -Nu är det dags, jag måste ta reda på om det som hände i drömmen var sant...- Tänkte Luciana.<p>

Kapitel 8: Sunkiss  
>"Ahhh..." Araben pustade ut och lutade sig bak. "Det här var s-skönt... Vem räddade mig?" De tre hästarna kollade på henne och sa "Luciana räddade dig!" "M-men var är jag?" "Valedale!" Det höll på så här en liten stund tills Luciana kom in. "Hej, hur mår du?" Araben tittade på henne. "Ganska b-bra faktiskt." "Vad bra!" Luciana log och forsatte prata. "Du vet, jag ska antagligen få behålla dig! Och du, då kommer jag ta jätte jätte jätte JÄTTE bra hand om dig!" "V-vad bra... Men vad heter jag då?" Frågade araben. Luciana vände sig om och sa lugnt "Sunkiss" Araben tittade på sig själv. "Sunkiss... jag gillar d-det väldigt mycket!" "Toppen!" Sa Luciana. "Då går vi ut en sväng. Ta det lugnt Sunny!" Sa hon. "Hejdå Sunkiss!" Sa de tre hästarna innan de allihopa lämnade Sunkiss ifred. -J-jag tror... att det här kommer bli bra...-<p>

Kapitel 9: Sanningen om min plikt  
>Efter Luciana hade kommit hem kom hon och tänka på den drömmen. "Hon måste bli uppfödd som den 5te Aideens Beskyddare..." Hon funderade en stund på detta. Hon skulle känna på sin amulett för trygghet men hon upptäckte att den var borta. "Amuletten, var är den?" Hon började frantiskt leta efter den. Sen satte hon sig på sängen. "D-den är borta... jag fick den ju av...m-m-mamma..." Hon blundade och tårarna rann. Men vad hon inte visste var att utanför stallet stog Elizabeth och Claire och pratade. "Jo visst, det här är amuletten jag gav henne." Sa Elizabeth. "M-men hon sa ju att hon fick den från sin mamma..." Sa Claire lite frågande. "Precis." Sa Elizabeth. "S-så du menar-" Började Claire men blev avbruten av Elizabeth som sa "Nej, jag skämtade." Och såg såklart lika allvarlig ut som alltid. "Såklart..." Mumlade en ganska sur Claire som inte gillade att bli avbruten.<p>

Kapitel 10: Amulettens Hemlighet  
>När Luciana vaknade nästa dag såg hon ett kuvert ligga på hennes bord. Hon läste lappen som kom med. "Hej Luciana. Här är din amulett, jag behövde bara kolla på den..." Det stog inte vem det var från eller något sånt. Hon suckade och klädde på sig. Luciana drog snabbt på sig byxorna och gick ut. "Hej Sunny, mår du bra?" Luciana började sätte på sadel och träns. "Jooo, jag mår bra faktiskt." Svarade Sunkiss. "Vi ska ut och rida lite, till Steves." Sa Luciana. "Jaha, men... varför kan du prata med mig?" Det var någonting Sunkiss hade funderat på ett tag nu. "Jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt..." Sa Luciana. Sen började någonting lysa. Lysa väldigt starkt. -Amuletten...- Tänkte Luciana innan hon blev insugen i ett mörkt, svart hål...<p>

Kapitel 11: Mötet i mörka salen  
>De var framme. Luciana såg sig omkring. "Är det här flickan du berättat om?" Hörde hon en röst säga. -Vänta lite, det är ju samma röst som sa "Luciana... Hon måste hjälpa oss... Men hur? Mörkret..." i min dröm!- Tänkte Luciana. "Ja Conrad, hon är väldigt speciell." Det var Elizabeth! -Vad händer?- Tänkte Luciana. Mannen som tydligen hette Conrad var tydligen smed och jobbade nära Moorland stallet kollade missnöjt på Luciana. "Så DETTA, är tjejen som ska hjälpa oss rädda Jorvik?" "Ja Conrad, och sluta vara så sur och taskig, hon hör ju faktiskt." Sa Elizabeth som började bli ganska irriterad. "Men fanns det inte två flickor?" Frågade Conrad och försökte minnas den dagen. -Två? Connie! Vad hände?- Tänkte Luciana. "Jo Conrad, men den andra flickan ville vi inte ta, kommer du ihåg? Föräldrarna de, de ville ju inte-" Längre fick inte Luciana höra för hon blev utsugen genom portalen. När hon öppnade ögonen igen var hon i Hollow Woods.<p>

Kapitel 12: Besöket på Steves Gård  
>Hon red snabbt till Steves Gård för att säga hej till sina systrar. När hon kom fram såg hon Connie sitta på Steves finaste frieser. Luciana red fram till henne. "Hej Connie..." Sa Luciana. "Nämen det är ju Luciana! Hej min älskade syster!" Sa Connie glatt. "Sluta... du är konstig..." Sa Luciana tyst. "Nej men vad har du för ärende här hos Steve? Du skulle inte bara komma hit för och säga hej, det vet jag så säg!" Connie var väldigt pratsam idag. "Jag kom bara hit för att säga hej... var är Sonya och Cassie?" Frågade Luciana. Systrarna brukade kalla Cassandra för Cassie. Det hade de gjort ända sen hon föddes. Då hade Luciana bara varit fyra, Connie fem och Vanessa sex. "I stallet, de busade med Steve så som straff fick de mocka hela stallet." Svarade Connie. "Typiskt Cassie och Sonya..." Sa Luciana och log. "Ja, faktiskt." Sa Connie som också log. "Vet du var Nessa är?" Vanessa, sjutton år, snygg och en av de bästa ryttarna på hela Jorvik, deras storasyster. De brukade kalla henne för Nessa ibland. "Ja, faktiskt..." Sa Luciana och Connie såg väldigt förvånad ut. "Var?"<p>

Kapitel 13: Vanessa  
>"Ehh..." Luciana bet sig i läppen. Hon hade lovat att inte säga var hon var. Men Connie undrade ju. Vad skulle hon göra? "Luciana? Var är Nessa?" Frågade Connie ännu en gång. "Aj, aj någon kallar på mig, måste sticka, k-kul att ses, hej då!" Luciana red snabbt iväg. -Det var nära...- Tänkte hon. Luciana tänkte, hon kanske skulle rida till där Vanessa var? Hon kanske skulle förstå det som hade hänt. Av alla de fem systrarna var hon ju faktiskt en av de smartare. -Jag rider till henne, det blir nog bra...- Tänkte hon och red iväg. Plötsligt stog hon vid den stora, läskiga grinden som uteslöt Gyllenåsarnas Dal från resten av ön. "Ursäkta, jag skulle behöva träffa min syster, den kända och vackra Vanessa..." Grinden öppnades sakta och det gnisslade. Så fort hon kom in stängdes dom. -Läskigt...- Tänkte Luciana men sen var det inget mer med det. Hon red snabbt till Västkobbens Fiskeby, hon visste att Vanessa hade en liten stuga där. Hon hoppade av Sunkiss. "Tack min vän, vila lite nu..." "Tack..." Sunkiss var ganska trött. *Knack, Knack* Luciana knackade på dörren. Sen hördes den skarpa rösten. "Vem är det!?" "Ähm... det är... Luciana ehm, jag skulle behöva prata lite med dig..." Dörren rycktes snabbt upp. "Men är det inte lilla Lucy! Kom in kom in bara! Jag antar att det är viktigt..." Sa Vanessa. "Ja... det skulle man kunna säga..."<p>

Kapitel 14: Nyheterna  
>"Sååå... vad vill du prata om?" Vanessa lät intresserad. Det var ganska ovanligt. Trots att hon var snygg och en duktig ryttare, var hon ganska egoistisk och brydde sig inte så mycket om andra. "Jooo... det har hänt ganska mycket sedan du rest hit Vanessa, så jag tänkte att du kanske ville höra?" Sa Luciana. "Såklart jag vill! När lilla Lucy har ridit hela vägen hit kan man ju inte säga nej!" Vanessa gillade verkligen att kalla Luciana för lilla Lucy. Det hade hon väääldigt länge. "Jag har flyttat till Valedale och de andra till Steves Gård. "Jaha, jag stannar nog här ett tag till vettu?" Vanessa hade alltid gillat att vara lite ifred. "Jo, jag förstår. Min amulett är magisk, jag är en av Aideens Beskyddare och jag har fått en arab..." Luciana sa allt snabbt men Vanessa förstod ändå. "Wow lilla Lucy, det är mycket det. Men...du? Aideens Beskyddare? Det verkar så..." Luciana antog att Vanessa inte heller skulle förstå. "DU! Du passar verkligen som det. Du vet, när du föddes glittrade du och du lyste väldigt starkt. Connie gjorde också det, men inte lika mycket..." Luciana blev väldigt överraskad. "Tack för att du kom. Men nu borde du nog hem." Vanessa log. "Elizabeth oroar sig säkert för dig..." "T-tack... h-hej då..." "Hejdå lilla Lucy!"<p>

Kapitel 15: Systrarna splittras  
>Connie drömde natten efter Luciana varit på besök. Den var konstig och det var röster. De pratade och sa "Vi kan inte ta henne också, föräldrarna, de sa att vi endast fick ta en..." sen sa en annan röst "Då tar vi den andra..." Connie vaknade. "Pust... bara en... en dröm..." Sen kände hon någonting. "F-firgrove..." Connie red genast dit. "Åh, är det inte Lucy!" Connie var glad. -Åh fy sjutton, måste hon komma hit?- Luciana var inte så glad idag. "Sååå... vad gör du här i Firgrove?" Luciana ville gärna veta. "Jo du vet, jag ska flytta hit!" Connie lät väldigt exalterad. "V-va? M-men Sonya och Cassie då?" Luciana blev väääldigt överraskad. "Du veeet, Sonya har ju flyttat till Jarlaheim nu!" Connie var på OVANLIGT gott humör idag. "M-men CASSIE DÅ?" Luciana började bli irriterad nu. "Chilla syrran min, men jag vet faktiskt inte, någonting om stanna eller flytta, vet inte riktigt..." Luciana red genast hem. Hon behövde svar. GENAST...<p>

Kapitel 16: Frågor besvaras  
>Luciana vandrade genast till Elizabeth, men på vägen köpte hon ett nytt kläd set. Det var en riduniform för människor i Valedale. -Perfect..- Tänkte Luciana. Hon gillade mönstret. Hon bytte om och gick raskt till Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! Jag måste prata med dig!" Hon såg Elizabeths ansikte i någon sekund. Men det hon såg skrämde henne. I de sekunderna såg hon bara en sak i Elizabeth anskite. Rädsla. "Så... vad kan jag göra för dig Lucy?" Elizabeth såg normal ut nu. Hon måste ha hallucinerat. "Ehm... jag vill veta om det som hände i min dröm verkligen är sant!" Luciana lät bestämd. "Men vad menar du käraste Lucy?" Elizabth lät orolig i en sekund men sen blev rösten normal igen. Luciana tog ett djupt andetag. "Jag hade en dröm. Du och Conrad var där, ni p-pratade om mig, du sa att jag skulle bli en av Aideens beskyddare..." Luciana kände tårarna. De vällde ut ur ögonen. Vare sig hon ville det eller ej. "Det hände..." Elizabeth lät som om hon verkligen inte ville säga detta. "Det hände... när du var nyfödd..."<p>

Kapitel 17: Föräldrarna  
>Luciana sprang. Hon kunde inte höra det. Ensam av systrarna hade hon alltid varit den som inte varit något speciellt. Hon hade hatat sina föräldrar. Nessa var tävlings begåvad. Connie var modell snygg. Cassie var konstnärlig. Sonya var uppfiningsrik. Hon var bara... Luciana. Smart och blyg, för tyst för att få vänner. Luciana hatade dom. Hon hade hört dom prata en gång. De hade sagt att de skulle lämna henne till hennes moster... vänta lite. Luciana funderade. Hon hann aldrig bli tagen till hennes moster. Föräldrarna blev tvungna att fly. Vänta lite... den kvällen då Herman sagt till dom att deras föräldrar skulle vara borta längre såg hon hans tankar. -Stackars barn...- Vänta lite! Då var hon ju speciell. Tänk om hon redan då hade krafter. Luciana mindes när hon fick Lemon. De hade pratat länge. Då insåg Luciana, att föräldrarna kanske bara ville hjälpa henne...<p>

Kapitel 18: Korven Connie  
>"Släpp mig fri! Vet ni inte vem jag är?" Connie skrek åt vakterna. Hon suckade. "Håll tyst Luciana. Vi måste ha dig här tills när Mr Sands kommer. Så snälla stäng den där munnen." Connie fattade igenting. -M-men jag är ju Connie?- Connie blev sur. De hade förväxlat henne, den fantastiska och vackra Connie med hennes konstiga lillasyster Luciana. "Men jag är ju Connie! Hur kunde ni förväxla oss!" Vakterna kollade på varandra. Deras blickar sa oj då. "Vänta lite... då är ju du Korven Connie!" Connie suckade. "Sluta sprida ett sådant namn åt mig Luciana.." Muttrade hon. "Ja, det är jag, nu släpp mig fri!" Vakterna log mot varandra. "Om du berättar var din syster är..."<p>

Kapitel 19: Kidnappningen?  
>"Ehhmm... Luciana? Vill ni verkligen veta var hon är jag menar hon..." "Hon är viktigare än vad du är, så berätta nu." Sa vakterna samtidigt. Det krossade Connie. "M-men varför vill ni veta?" Connie var faktiskt lite nyfiken trots att hennes hjärta var brutet. "Vi ehm... behöver henne till en sak..." Vakterna lät lite osäkra. "Jaja hon finns i..." Mer hann inte Connie säga, för Mr Sands kom rusande in och sa, "Era babian hjärnor! Ni har tagit fel flicka! Ursäkta..." Det var det sista Connie hörde, för sen skeppade de henne hem till Firgrove. Luciana satt bekvämt och åt en muffin på Grå Munken och läste Valedale Posten. Huvud rubriken var 'Connie Gladecake, super modellen kidnappad och återlämnad!'. Luciana brydde sig inte jätte mycket om sin syster Connie, men detta lät allvarligt. Hon sadlade Sunny som hade ett sprillans nytt Valedale-sett på sig och red iväg till Firgrove. Men Luciana kom aldrig dit. Hon red en genväg i skogen och en svart handske tog tag i henne. Det sista hon kände var en lukt av mystisk parfym innan hon svimmade...<p>

Kapitel 20: Fast i Dark Cores klor  
>Det var mörkt. Så mörkt. Hon trevade efter ljus och värme men kunde inte hitta den. Jo vänta, där var någonting. Det var Ginger. Hon jamade. "T-tack och lov..." Luciana mumlade så tyst att hon knappt hörde sig själv. Plötsligt hörde hon en röst. Inte Elizabeths skarpa men ändå vänliga röst, inte hennes hästars vänliga gnägg, inte Claires glada mumlanden. Och absolut inte Connies klagomål. "Jag ser att du har vaknat..." Rösten var mörk, skarp och ovänlig. "Luciana Moonstone." Luciana kollade upp. Hon hade inte brytt sig om mannen men han kunde hennes namn. Hur? "Du... kanske undrar varför jag kan ditt namn Luciana?" Rösten var fortfarande skarp men den hade faktiskt mjuknat lite. Luciana nickade. "Det är... för att jag var mannen som dödade dina föräldrar!" Luciana kollade på honom. "Och? Nej vänta, tack så mycket." Luciana försökte låta lite glad. Mannen förstod inte. "M-men jag dödade ju dina föräldrar, är du inte arg?" "Nej, jag hatade dom ändå, de ville inte ha mig, och jag ville inte ha dom." Sen slog han henne. Ett hårt slag. Det var nog. Luciana svimmade. Men det sista hon hörde var "Jag är Mr Sands, akta dig Luciana, Dark Core kommer ta över världen..."<p>

Kapitel 21: Sanningen om Föräldrarna  
>När Luciana vaknade igen var hennes händer fast kedjade i varandra. Hon kände någon som lyfte upp henne. Hon var knappt vaken. "Lucy, Lucy... du måste vakna..." Det var Ginger. "G-ginger?" Sen hörde hon hur vakterna som kollade på svor. "De kommer ju bli befodrade..." De lät sura. Sen blev Luciana ner slängd på marken. Knät blev upprivet och började blöda. Ginger kom a slickade såret rent. Hon gav också en hårtuss att lågga på såret. "Detta kommer hjälpa.." Sa Ginger. Sen hörde hon Mr Sands. "Godmorgon Luciana. Har du sovit gott? Jo, du förstår, vi kommer behöva ha dig inlåst i ett par månader. Så var en duktig flicka och-" "NEJ!" Luciana ställde sig upp. "Jag tänker inte. Jag vill veta vad ni ska göra först!" Luciana lät bestämd. "Så bestämd du låter. Precis som de där föräldrarna du hade. De ville bara ditt eget bästa. De bad Elizabeth att ta hand om dig. Du borde inte ha hatat dom. De ville bara att du skulle må bra!" "Men då misslyckades dom!" Luciana höll på att bryta ihop. -Bara lite längre...- Tänkte hon. "De ville skicka iväg dig till den personen din mamma litade på mest. Din moster. Elizabeth Sunbeam. Luciana gapade. Var det därför, därför hon kände sig så säker runt omkring henne?<p>

Kapitel 22: Ett brev till Elizabeth  
>Luciana satt där i cellen. Hon hade fortfarande inte fått veta varför Mr Sands ville ha henne inlåst. Hon kollade på Ginger. -Vänta lite...- En plan hade börjat formas i hennes huvud. "Ehh... Ginger?" Luciana var lite nervös. Hon visste tyvärr att Ginger aldrig skulle lämna henne ensam. Nu gällde det att övertala henne. "Purrr... ja Lucy?" Ginger verkade ignorera nervositeten i Lucianas röst. Luciana tog ett djupt andetag. "Du måste lämna ett brev till Elizabeth." Luciana suckade. Nu hade hon iallafall sagt det. "Du kan inte vara seriös. Jag kan inte lämna dig här. De skulle döda dig!" Ginger var fortfarande lugn men lät lite... irriterad?<br>"Nej, för de behöver mig." Luciana lät bestämd, lika bestämd som när hon pratade med Mr Sands. Men då hade hon visserligen lite hat i rösten också. Ginger stirrade på henne. "Jag vet inte varför och jag vet att jag inte kommer hjälpa dig. Du har ett par månader på dig Ginger." "NÄHÄ DU!" "Jo Ginger, snälla... för mig..." Luciana började gråta. Hon skrev ett snabbt brev, det stog inte så mycket, hon ville inte att någon skulle fatta om brevet inte kom fram till Elizabeth. Hon knöt en fin liten rosett och bad Ginger springa iväg. Det tog några timmar. "G-ginger?" Elizabeth lät förvånad. "Vad gör du här utan Luciana?" Vänta lite... nej." "H-här, Lucy hon, hon är i..." Sen kollapsade hon. Ginger föll ner på marken. Elizabeth tog hand om henne medans hon läste brevet. -Du är finurlig du, Luciana Moonstone...-

Kapitel 23: En plan?  
>Elizabeth bad Alex och Linda att komma direkt. Det gjorde de också. "Detta är viktigt..." Började Elizabeth. "Var är Lucy?" Undrade Alex. "Om detta är viktigt borde hon väl också vara här?" Konstaterade Linda. "Ehm... jo ni förstår, Lucy är kidnappad..." Alex och Linda började skratta och sen sa Alex, "Kul skämt, Elizabeth men var är hon?" Elizabeth blev sur. "Hon är ju kidnappad!" Alex och Linda fattade till slut och de började göra en plan. "Vi kan ju inte bara bryta oss in. Mr Sands bryter ju visserligen mot lagen, men det ska inte vi!" Sa Linda. "Men de kommer säkert göra henne till en Dark Rider!" Alex var orolig. Det var inte likt henne. "Hmmm..." "Elizabeth? Har du någon plan?" Alex och Linda sa detta samtidigt. "Njaa... eller jo, men den är ganska riskabel. Vi kommer behöva alla hennes systrar. Vet ni var de bor?" "Jag vet var Cassandra och Sonya bor." Sa Linda. "Jag vet var Connie och Vanessa bor." Sa Alex. "Bra! Hämta dom så snabbt som möjligt!" Sa Elizabeth. Vi har en plan att göra!<p>

Kapitel 24: En plan  
>Elizabeth, Alex och Linda satt uppe hela natten. "Men vi kan ju inte bara bryta oss in som sagt..." Elizabeth var orolig. De hade suttit uppe hela natten, men de hade fortfarande inte kommit någon vart. Hon sneglade på Linda. Plötsligt hände det. "Jag vet! Vi skickar in Ginger, ger Luciana en osynlighets tablett, sen smyger hon ut!" Elizabeth log. "Bra gjort Linda! Nu räddar vi Luciana!" Alex såg lite besviken ut att hon inte kommit på något. "M-men har du en osynlighets tablett redan nu?" "Jag såg i framtiden att detta skulle hända, så jag förberedde en!" Alex och Linda skakade på huvudet. Elizabeth var fantastisk! De red snabbt mot Silverglade slottet. "Skynda dig Ginger, innan det är för sent!" Viskade Alex. "Du är riktigt cool Alex." Sa Linda. "Inte alls som du Linda..." Sa Alex och rodnade. Ginger sprang. -Var är du Lucy?- Tänkte hon. "G-ginger... är det du?" Ginger vände sig om. "Lucy! Här ät!" Hon åt upp den. Hon försvann. "Vi måste springa, nu!" Och de sprang. När de kom ut mötte Luciana de andra. "Lucy! Kom vi åker tillbaka till Valedale!" Sa Linda och Alex i kör. "Välkommen tillbaka... Lucy." Sa Elizabeth<p>

Kapitel 25: Vad ska vi göra åt Dark Core?  
>När Luciana och Co. kommit tillbaka till Valedale satte de sig i Elizabeths stuga med en kopp te och Luciana berättade det som hänt. "Jo, jag fick veta att de behövde ha mig inlåst i ett par månader..." Längre hann hon inte, för hennes systrar bankade upp dörren. "Vad ska vi göra?" Frågade de alla samtidigt. Luciana och Elizabeth stirrade på dom medans Alex och Linda gjorde facepalm. Connie, Sonya, Vanessa och Cassandra lämnade, och Luciana fortsatte. När hon var klar visslade Alex lågt, Linda såg orolig ut men Elizabeth såg lika allvarlig ut som alltid. "Vilket leder mig till att tro... att de ska sprida mörker över Jorvik. Tyvärr vet jag inte särskilt mycket om den här sorters saker så jag vet inte hur..." Linda och Alex kollade på Elizabeth och hon nickade. De tänkte alla på samma sak. "Garnok." Alla tre sa det samtidigt. "Men... vad ska vi göra åt Dark Core?" Undrade Luciana. "Vi får väl stoppa dom som vi gjort förut?" Sa Linda på ett lite tvivlande sätt. Alex kollade på Elizabeth. De väntade en stund. Till slut sa hon, "Jag vet faktiskt inte, det enda vi vet är att Dark Core är starkare än någonsin..." Var det... rädsla? Det försvann dock direkt...<p>

Kapitel 26: Vad ska Dark Core göra?  
>Mr Sands satt på sin tron och suckade. Hur skulle de släppa loss Garnok över Jorvik när den starkaste soul ridern någonsin kunde stoppa de? Han behövde fånga in henne igen. Han ville skratta åt dom, Aideens Beskyddare och se deras miner när Jorvik skönk ner i mörkret. Han svor. Han kanske skulle snacka med G.E.D? De var kompletta idioter allihop (Förutom den vackra och fantastiska Ms Drake) men de kanske skulle kunna hjälpa till? Nej, de skulle bara förstöra allt ännu mer. Dessutom hade han hört att Luciana varit Ms Drakes stolta och duktiga assistent. Hon skulle aldrig bli kär i honom om han försökte ta henne. Hon funderade. Mr Sands kollade på deras ritningar igen. Om det fanns tre eller fyra Soul Riders skulle de aldrig kunna kasta ner Jorvik i mörkret. Men om det bara fanns två, eller en skulle det funka. Han behövde ha den starkaste inlåst, Luciana med andra ord. Lisa var också stark, men även om Luciana inte visste det, hade hon krafter nog att förgöra hela Jorvik...<p>

Kapitel 27: Mr Sands ide  
>Mr Sands hade en jätte bra ide.<br>Han skulle plåga en häst och locka till sig Luciana. När han hade henne skulle han direkt göra henne till en Dark Rider. Det skulle bli perfekt. Då kunde han göra någonting åt Luciana och Aideens Beskyddare och samtidigt ha mer hjälp med att släppa mörker över Jorvik! Det var perfekt. Det fanns bara ett problem. Vad för häst? Ingen på Dark Core hade häst och det fanns inga vildhästar på Jorvik nu. Mr Sands svor. Hur skulle den "perfekta" planen fungera om det saknades något? Men vänta lite, han kanske skulle kunna köpa en häst? Å andra sidan visste alla vem han var. Ingen skulle låta honom köpa en häst...  
>Sen kom han på en sak. Han hade ju visserligen kvar en gammal häst i någon källare, den skulle ändå dö närsomhelst. Han kunde ju hjälpa den lite på traven.-Hehe Luciana, du ska snart hjälpa mig...-<p>

Kapitel 28: Ett krig  
>Luciana vaknade av ett gall skrik.<br>Hon reste sig upp och kollade ut genom fönstret. Saker var på fyr. Alex och Linda attackerade något. Elizabeth gjorde magiska skydd över Valedale. Sen ramlade de ihop. En efter en. "Nej, snälla nej..." "Lucy, Lucy hur är det?" Det var Linda. "Hon måste ha över 40 graders feber." Det var Elizabeth. "Kriget då?" Det var Alex. De var alla då. "Men Alex då..." Linda himlade med ögonen. "Vi skulle ju inte säga det..." Alex slog händerna för munnen. Luciana satte sig upp. "Vad för krig?" Hon var nyfiken nu. "Mr Sands har förklarat krig mot oss..." Elizabeth lät lite ledsen. Sedans när brukade hon vara så här? Just det ja, ända sedans Luciana kom till Valedale. "Vad ska vi göra? Vi måste ut och kämpa!" "NEJ!" Denna Elizabeth lät så annorlunda. "Kriget är vem som får dig. Mr Sands behöver dig, men det gör vi också. På det här sättet kan vi få ut honom ännu lättare..." Elizabeth var redo för ett krig...

VARNING KAN INNEHÅLLA VÅLD  
>Kapitel 29: Skadad<br>Luciana funderade på vad Elizabeth hade sagt. -Ett krig, om mig?- Hon var förvirrad. Elizabeth log. Det var ett varmt, mjukt leende. "Oroa dig inte, här är du sä-" Elizabeth stannade mitt i meningen när fönstret sprack.  
>Det var en kniv som kom farande. Den träffade Luciana och rev upp ett stort sår i armen. Luciana föll ner på marken. "Linda, Alex, skydda henne." "N-nej... jag klarar mig..." Luciana var skadad och blodig men ville visa att hon kunde klara saker själv. "Spring... spring då, skynda!" Sa Linda. Så Luciana sprang. Ginger hoppade upp på hennes arm och försökte slicka rent såret. Det blödde ymmigt och hon kände sig svag.<br>Men Luciana sprang på med Ginger på armen. "Var är vi?" Luciana stannade. Hon visste inte var de var. Hon såg ett stall, några hus, en höns bur och lite andra saker. Byggnaderna var dammiga men ingen skulle leta här. Luciana gick mot stallet. Hon statte sig ner och lutade sig mot stall väggen. "Du måste ta hand om det såret Lucy..." Ginger var orolig. "Familjen Goldspur bor nära, de kanske kan hj-" "Nej, jag, jag har redan sårat många personer. Det kanske vore bättre om jag bara dog?" -Lucy...- Tänkte Ginger.  
>"Nej, men vem har vi här då?" Det var en mans röst. Den var vänlig, och påminde om hennes pappa. "Vem är du?" Sa Luciana och vände sig om...<p>

Kapitel 30: Bedrövade Dew  
>Där stog en man. "Vänta lite..." Sa Luciana. "Jag känner igen dig...?"<br>"Ja, det borde du göra. Eller nej, det borde du inte..." Rösten var mjuk som Elizabeths, men saknade den stränga biten..."Varför? Snälla, berätta vem du är!" Bad Luciana. Mannen blåste rök ur munnen efter att han tagit ut en pipa från den. "Ska jag berätta? Eller ska jag inte?" Luciana märkte att mannen pratade med sig själv. "Snälla... jag ber dig!" Bad Luciana ännu en gång. "Okej då... jag...är Bedrövade Dew..." Mer sa inte Dew. -Vänta lite...- tänkte Luciana. Den mjuka rösten som var läskig lik hennes fars. Hon tog ett djupt andetag. "Du hade väl möjligen inte en bror... som hette... Drew?" "Jo det hade jag... hur vet du det? Åh så dum jag är.. du ser precis ut som... henne..." Dom sista orden sa han så tyst att de knappt hördes. För han hade blivit träffad i ryggen av något. Han föll ihop. "Spring... Jane... sp-spring..."

Kapitel 31: Förvirrad  
>Luciana sprang, hon sprang och sprang. "Varför, varför kallade han mig Jane?" Undrade Luciana. "Ja just det ja, Jane var min mamma..." Sen kom hon att tänka på vad Mr Sands hade sagt. 'De ville bara hjälpa dig...' Hon var så förvirrad. Tänk, tänk om Mr Sands ville hjälpa henne? Nej, vilken dum tanke!<br>Luciana ville bara rulla ihop sig till en liiiiten, liiiiiten boll och rulla över en klippa. Tårarna började flöda ner för hennes kinder. "Varför? Varför behövde de, *snyft* dö? Jag saknar dom, jag saknar deras sätt att prata och deras sätt att lugna ner mig och mina systrar..." Luciana satte sig ner. "Jag bryr mig inte om dom tar mig nu..." Luciana blundade och försökte somna. "Lucy? Luuuuuuuuuucy?" Hon öppnade ögonen igen. Det var... Connies röst? "Var är du? Jag vill hjälpa dig! Förlåt för allting som har hänt!" Connie lät förtvivlad. "Connie! CONNIE! Här är jag!" Skrek Luciana. Connie hörde Lucianas röst och sprang mot hållet där hon hört den. "Men Lilla Lucy då! Vänta har, har du gråtit?" Luciana nickade. "Ja, ja det har jag. "Men Lilla Lucy då!" Sen gjorde Connie det hon aldrig gjort förut. Hon kramade Luciana. Luciana kände glädje igen. -Jag, jag vet vad jag måste göra nu.- "Jag, jag är inte förvirrad längre..."

Kapitel 32: Flykten till Jorvik Stallet  
>"Connie, jag ska berätta ALLT för dig senare, men just nu måste vi fly!" Connie såg förvirrad ut men nickade. "Okej, visa vägen Lucy!" Luciana nickade och de sprang iväg. "Usch!" Sa Connie. "Det här förstör mina ridstövlar!" Luciana suckade. Hon trodde att Connie hade förändrats. Connie såg att Luciana suckade och sa snabbt "Förlåt, spring på bara!"<br>Luciana nickade och de sprang. "Kolla!" Sa Luciana och pekade. Connie kisade åt hållet Luciana pekade. "Vänta, är inte det... Jorvik Stallet?" Luciana nickade och sa "Jo, jo det är det!" Det fortsatte springa. Efter ett tag när de var vid Goldspurs Gård hörde Luciana den bekanta rösten. "Kom... kom med oss Luciana...:" Connie skrek. Luciana sa "NEVER!" Och till Connie sa hon "Spriiiiiiiing..." Så de sprang.  
>Ur händerna på spöket sköts sömn pulver. Connie och Luciana undvek det. När de kom fram till Jorvik Stallet kom det upp en sorts... barriär? Så sömn pulvret studsade tillbaka på spöket. Han somnade och ramlade ner på marken. Framför dom såg de två våldnader. Var det... spöken?<p>

Kapitel 33: Vad händer egentligen?  
>"Nu får du faktiskt berätta vad som händer här." Sa Connie bestämt. "Jo, det är ett krig på Jorvik just nu. Det är Dark Core och Mr Sands mot Aideens beskyddare och andra på Jorvik..." Connie la huvudet på sne. "Snällt att du berättar men det förklarar fortfarande inte att du blivit kniv huggen." Connie la armarna i kors. "Berätta nu!" Luciana stirrade ner i marken. "Kriget är om mig Connie, båda sidorna behöver mig så jag flyr och gömmer mig..." Connie blev vidögd. "Men lilla Lucy då, har du inte sökt hjälp?" Frågade hon. Tårarna strömmade ner för kinderna på Luciana. "NEJ! Förstår du inte? Tillräckligt många personer är redan skadade... Och många fler kommer bli..." Plötsligt kom en flicka gående. Connie och Luciana vände sig om. "D... Di... Diana..?" Stammade Connie. "Är det inte Connie Gladecake? Min bästa vän..." Flickan som tydligen hette Diana log. Sen sprang hon fram och kramade Connie...<p>

Kapitel 34: Diana Silverburg  
>Luciana stirrade på Diana och Connie. Ingen hade någonsin kramat Connie så, iallafall inte som hon kunde minnas. "Men vad gör du här?" Frågade Diana. "Jag trodde du bodde i Gyllenåsarnas Dal nu?" "Det gör jag." Sa Connie. "Men Lucy är typ jagad i ett krig och man måste ju hjälpa sin lilla syster!" Sa hon och blinkade. "Så stor hon har blivit nu..." Sa Diana. "Jajamen Em? Kommer du ihåg?" Diana log. "Såklart, hur skulle jag kunna glömma?" Luciana satte sig ner på en bänk. Johanna kom fram till henne. "Mår du bra?" Luciana kunde inte prata. Hon bara nickade. "Bra." Sa Johanna och log. "Bara säg om jag kan göra något..." Johanna såg hur Luciana kollade mot Diana och Connie. "Dom två brukade vara så nära... du vet, det ända Em har pratat om på sistone är Connie." Luciana kollade på Johanna. "Va-varför kallas hon för Em?" Frågade hon tyst. "Jag vet faktiskt inte själv. Vare sig det är hennes riktiga namn eller om hon bara gillar det namnet så vet jag inte." Sa Johanna. Hon suckade och kollade på Diana. -Du har blivit stor...- Tänkte hon<p>

Kapitel 35: Gamla Minnen  
>Diana och Connie la sig ner på en kulle. "Kommer du ihåg det ridlägret?" Frågade Connie. "Såklart! Kommer du ihåg när Stein frågade chans på dig?" Diana skrattade. "Usch ja, det var inte kul..." Sa Connie och skakade på huvudet. "Men det tyckte jag!" Sa Diana och log. "Du har visst gått och blivit lite rund ser jag!" Sa Connie och petade på Dianas mage. "Du är lika small som alltid Connie. Som en pinne, nej en korv!" Diana skrattade. "Jag måste faktiskt se ut så här, modell förstår du!" Sa Connie och försökte låta som om hon ignonerat det Diana sa.<br>*FLASHBACK TAJM*  
>Connie och Diana satt brevid varandra. "Jag hoppas vi kommer i samma ridgrupp Em" Sa Connie. "Oroa dig inte Con! Det gör vi säkert!" Hon log mot Connie. Sen lät en röst ur högtalarem. "Grupp 1 i Prime Stars Ridläger, Connie Gladecake, Diana Silverburg, Stella Winterstreet och Emmy Southwater." De två flickorna gjorde high-five. "H-hoppas vi blir kompisar!" Sa flickan Stella och log. "Såklart! Hej allihopa, jag heter Nemo!"<p>

Kapitel 36: Ridlägret  
>"Nemo? Men den tredje tjejen heter ju Emmy Southwater?" Sa Diana lite frågande. "Jag heter Emmy Southwater. Men jag kallas för Nemo!" Sa Nemo. "Jaha! Vi kommer säkert ha jätte kul denna veckan." Sa Connie. "Hör upp!" De fyra vände sig om. "Jag heter Ida Sealake och jag är ledaren på det här ridlägret. Det är dags att ni går till era grupprum. Grupp 1 ni får detta rummet, Grupp 2 detta, Grupp 3 detta..." De fyra flickorna sprang snabbt med sin lilla packning. "Woooow!" Sa de alla samtidigt. De packade upp sina saker och satt sedan ner vid bordet och pratade. "Jag heter Connie, jag gillar hästar och jag gillar att vara modell!" Sa Connie. "Jag heter Diana! Jag älskar att laga mat och springa!" "J-jag heter Stella! Jag gillar att rita och att rida..." "Jag heter Emmy, fast jag kallas Nemo. Jag gillar fiskar och att bada!"<br>*FLASHBACK TAJM SLUT*  
>De fyra hade varit bästa kompisar. Efter ridlägret hade de fyra splittrats. Nemo till Vingården, Stella till Fort Pinta, Diana och Connie till Jarlaheim. Senare hade Connie flyttat till Steves Gård. Sen sågs de aldrig mer...<p>

Kapitel 37: Ryttar kanonen  
>"Uhm... Connie? Connie, Diana? CONNIE, DIANA!" Luciana skakade de två. "Vakna nu då!" Sa hon. "Ehm, var är min teddybjörn?" Sa Connie och såg ut att prata i sömnen. Luciana, och Diana som precis vaknat, började gap skratta. "Men förlåt mig då!" Sa Connie och rodnade. "Du ser ut som en tomat Con!" Sa Diana och fortsatte skratta. "Du ser ut som ett ruttet päron Em, så du ska inte säga någonting!" Luciana kollade på Diana, och hon såg faktiskt ut som en ruttet päron. Hon fnissade tyst. "Men det var faktiskt inte det som jag ville prata om. Bara så att ni vet, måste ni två, Stella och Nemo hjälpa oss i kriget!" Sa Luciana, och var allvarlig igen. "Oss?" Sa Diana frågande. "Mig. Ödesryttarna. Aideens Beskyddare." Sa Luciana. "Jaha... men vad kan vi göra?" Frågade Diana. "Låt mig prata till punkt. Ni kan använda ryttar kanonen." "Ryttar kanonen?" Sa Connie och Diana samtidigt. Luciana höll upp sin hand. "Sluta fråga så mycket." Hon pausade men fortsatte sen. "Bara vänskapen mellan fyra ryttare kan aktivera den, men jag måste hjälpa till. Ni har tyvärr inte tillräckligt mycket magi kraft för att aktivera den för första gången. Egentligen skulle de fyra ödesryttarna gjort det, men vi saknar två stycken. Och vänskapen måste vara mellan allihopa." "Visa oss den!" Sa Connie och Diana bestämt. "Men de andra två-"<br>"Hur kunde ni glömma oss?" "V-vänta på o-oss!" De vände sig om. "N-nemo?" Sa Connie. "S-stella?"

Kapitel 38: Nemo och Stella anländer!  
>"Jag fattar inte att vi äntligen träffas igen!" Sa Connie. "Det var så länge sen…" Sa Diana som började gråta glädje tårar. "Sens när gråter du Em?" Frågade Nemo. Stella började skratta och pekade på Diana. "E-em? V-varför ser du ut som ett päron?" Frågade hon. Nemo som tidigare bara fnissat började gap skratta. Connie med. "Vad pratar du om?" Frågade Diana. Connie räckte henne en spegel. "Min ansiktsmask! Den blev fel!" Hon släppte spegeln och började gap skratta hon också. "Hallå? Har ni glömt?" Sa Luciana. "Oj, juste Lucy, visa oss vägen!" Sa Connie och försökte låta seriös. Tyvärr misslyckades hon ganska stort och de andra började fnissa. När de tillslut kom fram, vilket tog en ganska lång stund, gapade de fyra flickorna. "Sååå….. vad ska vi göra?" Frågade Nemo. "Bara ställ er här." Sa Luciana. "Och sen säger ni så här, fyra tjejer tillsammans vi är, tillsammans kan vi göra allt, besegra mörker och allting kallt!" De fyra flickorna sa det samtidigt. Medans de sa det slog Luciana ihop händerna och mumlade tyst. "Åh må Aideens ljus flöda över oss i dessa mörka tider, och må ljuset hjälpa oss besegra mörkret…" Sen lyste marken. Och någonting började resa ur marken…..<p>

Kapitel 39: Aktivera ryttar kanonen!  
>"Är detta en... kanon?" Stella ögon lyste upp. "Japp!" Sa Luciana och rörde vid kanonen. Den var hård men varm. "Säg det nu då!" Sa Luciana och styrde kanonen mot hållet där Dark Core hade sitt huvud kontor. "NUUUUU!" "Fyra tjejer tillsammans vi är, tillsammans kan vi göra allt, besegra mörker och allting kallt!" Sa de fyra tjejerna. Luciana mumlade igen, "Åh må Aideens ljus flöda över oss i dessa mörka tider, och må ljuset hjälpa oss besegra mörkret..." Kanonen laddades med kraft. Det blev en stor spiral. Den blev större och större. Sen gjorde Luciana en liten gest med handen och kanonen avfyrade en stor magisk stråle. De såg strålen träffa Dark Cores kontor. De fyra flickorna gjorde high-five och "rump-dansen", som de kallade den.<br>"Är det färdigt nu Lucy?" Frågade Connie. Hon hoppades på ett ja. Luciana vände sig om och skakade på huvudet. "Nej, kanonen stråle var inte stark nog..."

Kapitel 40: Vi måste ha de andra 4  
>"Vänta va?" Sa Connie. "Vad menar du?" Sa Diana."Det kan inte vara sant!" Sa Nemo. "Vad ska vi göra nu då?" Undrade Stella. "Ja, vi måste ja de andra fyra..." Sa Luciana. "Du kan inte vara seriös Lucy!" Sa Connie. "Lisa och Anne har varit borta jätte länge! Ni har ingen chans att hitta dom!" Plötsligt var Luciana bakom Connie. Hon viskade i hennes öra. "Säg aldrig så..." Sen var hon borta. "V-vad hände?" Frågade Stella. "Det var ju jätte häftigt! Hon måste lära mig det!" Sa Stella och hennes ögon lyste.<br>Luciana var redan tillbaka i Valedale. "Varför ser du så dyster ut? Ni gjorde det med ryttar kanonen jätte bra!" Sa Elizabeth. "Strålen var inte stark nog." Sa Luciana och suckade. "Jag gjorde väl inte mitt jobb tillräckligt bra heller..." Sa Luciana. Det syntes att hon var besviken på sig själv. "Sanningen är att man behöver mer än en person som släpper ut magisk aura, så du gjorde inget fel Lucy." Sa Elizabeth. "Men vi måste ändå ha de andra fyra!" Sa Luciana. "Jag har hört att hon kan vara uppe i de där bergen." Sa hon och pekade. Elizabeth nickade, det har jag också hört. Kolla där uppe, om du hittar henne måste du kontakta hennes häst Starshine, och sen mig." Luciana nickade. "Okej, jag sticker nu..." "Hahaha, så dum du är..."Det glittrade runt Elizabeth, och där, stog Katja...

Kapitel 41: Luring!  
>"Katja till chefen, jag har lurat Luciana." Sa Katja. "Bra jobbat Katja..." Hördes Mr Sands röst ur Katjas armband. Luciana red upp i bergen på Ice. "Du borde inte lita på "Elizabeth"..." Sa Ice. "Vad menar du med "Elizabeth"? Hon är ju min moster för guds skull!" Ice suckade ljudligt. "Det där var inte Elizabeth... Det var någon annan..." Luciana gapade stort. "Varför kunde inte jag känna av henne då...?" Muttrade Luciana surt. "Du har inte fått tillräckligt mycket träning för att kontrollera den förmågon än." Sa Ice tålmodigt. "Men strunt i det, vi måste ner från bergen!" Sa Ice. "Okej?" Sa Luciana och styrde Ice mot Silverglade byn. De tog en omväg hem till Valedale, så att "Elizabeth" inte kunde se dom. Luciana höll utkik. När de var framme i Valedale igen såg dom hur en vit hårig tjej med vita kläder. "Katja!" Viskade Luciana till Ice. "Stanna här Ice, om något händer vill jag att du kutar härifrån. Jag dör hellre än att se dig skada dig..." Luciana vände sig om. Hon hörde hur Ice snyftade. "L-luciana..." Sa han. Sen sprang hon ut bakom Katja och viskade...<br>"Vattenmelons bomb!"

Kapitel 42: Och sen...  
>Katja vände sig om - men lite FÖR sent! Hon blev iväg skickad tillbaka till Dark Core HQ. Ice kom traskande. "Lucy!" Ropade han. Luciana vände sig om och kramade sin älskade häst. "Du får inte göra sådär!" Sa han tyst. Luciana log. "Okej..." Sa hon. De såg Elizabeth komma springande. "Lucy! Är du okej?" Frågade hon. "Ja, jag är okej Elizabeth!" Sa Luciana och log. Hon borstade av lite smuts från koftan. "Luciana..."Sa Elizabeth tyst, tyst men seriöst. "Ja?" "Vi-vi måste prata..." Luciana blev förvånad, "Okej..." Sa hon. "Och samla dina systrar!" Sa hon. Luciana gjorde honör och gjorde genast det. Någon halvtimme senare satt de alla i Elizabeths stuga. "Jag måste säga förlåt... till allihopa för att ni blev inblandade i det här..:" Sa Elizabeth. "Nos problemos Liz!" Sa Vanessa. "Vanessa har rätt! Det gör inget!" Sa Sonya and Cassandra nickade. De tre flickorna kollade på sina systrar. Luciana och Connie tittade ner i marken. "Men!" Sa Elizabeth plötsligt och alla kollade på henne. "Jag har något viktigt att berätta. Luciana... Du är inte släkt med Sonya, Cassandra eller Vanessa!" Luciana kollade upp från marken och shockat på Elizabeth. "Va..?" "Och inte du heller Connie..." Sa Elizabeth. Alla kollade på Elizabeth. "Men, men jag såg de där två födas ju!" Protesterade Vanessa. "Illusion, gjord av magi för att tro att ni alla var syskon..." "Men är Concon och Lucy släkt då?" Undrade Cassandra. Elizabeth kollade på henne. "Vad ska jag säga...typ?" Sa Elizabeth lite förvirrat. "Vadå typ?" Sa Connie irriterat. Elizabeth viftade med händerna för att lugna ner henne. "Jag ska nu berätta en låång historia..."<p>

Kapitel 43: Historien om Luciana och Connie  
>"Luciana och Connie föddes som tron arvingarna till Jorvik. Deras mormor och morfar fick uppfostra dom. De lärde dom att prata, gå och så vidare. En dag satt de vid middags bordet och deras far berättade om att det var dags att bestämma vem som skulle bli den nästa drottningen över Jorvik. Deras mormor tyckte att Luciana passade bättre och deras morfar tyckte att Connie passade bättre. Mamman tyckte Luciana, och pappan tyckte Connie. Luciana, du sa att Connie skulle passa bättre som drottning, vilket överraskade båda din mamma och mormor. Men det blev bestämmt att Connie skulle bli den nästa drottningen. Luciana, du hade redan från födslen fantastiska krafter... de blev senare klassifiserade som "Soulrider Krafterna"!"<br>"Vänta lite..." Sa Connie. "Så det här hände för länge sedan?" Frågade Luciana. Elizabeth nickade och fortsatte. "Du kunde hela, se in i framtiden och baktiden, "ta" själar och mer... samma dag som Connie skulle krönas till drottning, bestämde sig kungen att förbjuda Garnok, och gömde det på ett hemligt ställe, sen kröntes Connie till drottning. Du använde dina krafter för att hjälpa hästar och människor på Jorvik. En dag, sa Connie till dig att du behövde lämna Jorvik... du sa okej och lämnade men utan att du visste det kom det en förbannelse över Connie. Connie blev svårt sjuk och Luciana blev hemkallad bara en vecka efter hon lämnat, hon lyckades hela Connie men det var svårt. Luciana somnade, och hon sov i flera år. Dessa åren brukas kallas för "Förbannelse Åren" eftersom mycket ont hände i denna tid. När Luciana sen vaknade igen blev det lycka och glädje. Men deras föräldrar var oroliga. Så de skickade allihopa till framtiden och... här är vi nu... Luciana, Connie, Jag och eran far..." Luciana och Connie var skockade."så du.. är vår mamma?" Frågade Connie. Elizabeth nickade och plötsligt "drog" hon av håret, och under fanns vackert vågigt rött hår. Alla gapade stort. "Och anledningen till att Mr Sands är ute efter dig Luciana är för att du ar den som blockerade Garnok OCH du kan resa i tiden... Han vill alltså resa tillbaka i tiden och släppa lös Garnok..."  
>Och just då... bröts dörren upp, och någon drog med sig Luciana och Connie...<p>

Kapitel 44: Fångad... igen  
>"Usch mitt hår!" Klagade Connie. Luciana himlade med ögonen och suckade. "Vadå?" Frågade Connie surt. "Ditt hår är inte viktigt nu!" Sa Luciana. "Lucy, mitt hår är ALLTID viktigt!" "Ginger, Ginger?" Mumlade Luciana tyst. "Pratar du med dig själv?" Frågade Connie och fnös. "Mysko..." Plötsligt såg Connie hur en liten orange-brun katt kom krypande ut från Lucianas ficka. Connie såg också hur Luciana kramade den lilla katten med glädje. Ginger sträckte påsig. "Vad är planen Lucy?" Frågade Ginger. Connie hörde inte detta dock. "Jag vet inte... har du någon ide'?" "Nää..." Sa Ginger tyst. Luciana koncentrerade sig. "Ehm..Lucy? Vad håller du på med?" Frågade Connie. Ginger kollade på henne surt så hon blev tyst. Plötsligt öppnades Lucianas öga. Det syntes olika ställen i hennes öga. "Jorvik Stallet, Valedale, Firgrove, Jarlaheim, Fort Pinta, Moorland, Västkobbens Fiskeby.." Connie rabblade upp allt hon såg. Sen öppnades Lucianas andra öga och plötsligt dök en bild av någon ny stad upp. Luciana tog tag i Connies hand och Gingers tass och la allas händer vid marken. Sen blev allting svart. Connie var rädd men litade på sin systers krafter. Ginger med. När det blev ljust igen var de i en mysig kanal stad. "V-var är vi?" Frågade Connie. "Hur kom ni hit?" Hördes en röst bakom dom...<p>

Kapitel 45: Jorvik City  
>Vi vände oss om. En tjej med kort rosa hår med ridkläder och hjälmen under armen. Hon gick fram till oss. Hon hade en liten ponny bakom sig. "Hur kom ni hit?" Frågade flickan igen. "Hur ska jag veta... Fråga Lucy..." mumlade Connie. "Lucy? Hur kom ni hit?" Tyst. "Mjau, Mjau!" Sa Ginger, men ingen förstod ju vad han sa. "Hon måste ha svimmat..." Mumlade flickan. Hon lyfte upp Luciana och lade henne på ponnyn och ledde iväg den. "Men vänta! Jag då?" Sa Connie. "Du verkar inte bry dig så mycket... Är ni inte syskon? Borde du inte bry dig mer?" Sa flickan ganska kallt. Connie gick till ett cafe, fnysande. "Men vänta... Hur visste hon?"<br>"Luciana? Luciana?" Sa flickan oroligt. Luciana vaknade och öppnade ögonen.  
>"V-vem är du?" Frågade Luciana. "Jag heter Willow!" Sa flickan som hette Willow glatt. "V-vad gör jag här?" Frågade Luciana, "Och Willow, kalla mig Lucy..." "Lucy du räddade oss från Mr Sands!" Sa Ginger, men det låt som 'mjau mjau miiijaaauuu' för Willow. "Jaha... Vad bra!" Sa Lucy.<br>Willow visade sen Lucy hela Jorvik City, en kanal stad med många gränder och cafeer. Sist tog Willow Lucy till stallet. "Är detta Jorvik Citys stall?" Sa Lucy, shockat. Willow log och nickade. "Minst lika stort som Jorvik Stallet..." Mumlade Lucy, dock hörde inte Willow detta. "Detta är min ponny!" Sa Willow och visade en svart-grå ponny. "Hon heter Silvershadow, hon är min enda häst men jag är jätte glad att jag har henne!"  
>Sa Willow glatt. Plötsligt kom någonting som kändes som en blixt genom Lucys huvud. "Aj!" Skek hon till, och när hon gjorde kollade Willow på henne. "Lucy?" Plötsligt dök Connie upp. "Va? Ah Lucy!" Sa Connie som hade blivit teleporterad dit.<br>De blev teleporterade hem, Lucy, Ginger, Connie... Och Willow och Silvershadow också visade det sig!

Kapitel 46: Tillbaka i Valedale  
>"V-Vad g-gör jag här? Blunda Willow, blunda... Detta är säkert bara en mardröm..." Mumlade Willow tyst.<br>"Jag tror tyvärr inte att det är det Willow." Sa Connie. Luciana öppnade ögonen. "Ugh... Jag måste sluta  
>göra sådär..." Muttrade Luciana. Willow sprang fram till Luciana och kramade henne. "Hjälp syster... Hjälp!"<br>Luciana såg chockad ut, men inte mer chockad än vad Connie och Ginger såg ut. Connie gick fram till henne. "Polarn backa, det är MIN syster, inte din!" Sa Connie irriterat. Willow tittade på Connie med tårfyllda ögon. "Chilla Connie, kolla, du fick henne att gråta!" Sa Luciana surt. "Såja Willow... det är lugnt, du är också min syster!" Sa Luciana glatt. Willow log. Connie lutade fram och viskade i Lucianas öra, "Vad ska vi göra med henne?" Frågade Connie. Luciana lutade sig fram för att viska tillbaka. "Jag ska ta hand om henne, chilla bara!" Viskade Luciana tillbaka. Så medans Connie åkte till Vingården för att prata med de andra, visade Luciana Valedale för Willow. "Bor du här syster?" Frågade Willow och drog i Lucianas jacka. "Ja, och det gör du också!" Sa Luciana och log. "Var ska Silver vara?" Frågade Willow. "I mitt privata stall, kom med så ska jag visa dig." Sa Luciana och drog med sig Willow.  
>(På Vingården)<br>"Så Lucy har typ 'adopterat' en liten flicka?" Frågade Cassie förvånat. "Det borde inte överraska dig Cass, jag har alltid sett Lilla Lucy som någon som skulle adoptera en liten tjej." Sa Vanessa. "Jag har också sett henne på det sättet Nessa.." Mumlade Sonya. Cassie kollade förvånat på henne. "Har du?" Frågade hon. "Jaja, låt Con prata bara!" Sa Vanessa. Connie nickade tacksamt mot Vanessa och fortsatte, och när hon var klar såg hon de andra flickornas förvirrade miner. "Och..?" Sa Vanessa. "Vad menar du med 'och..?'" Sa Connie irriterat. "Varför berättar du detta för oss?" Frågade Cass. "Ska du ta tillbaka henne?" Frågade Sonya. Tystnad. "Nej, jag kan inte vägen till Jorvik City." Sa Connie efter en stund. "Var ni i Jorvik City?!" Frågade Vanessa och Connie kunde se hur Cassies ögon lyste up. "Ja." Sa hon kort. "Jag vill träffa henne!" Sa Cassie. "Hur gammal är hon?" Connie funderade. -Hmm... Nessa är 17, jag är 16, Lucy är 15, Cassie är 13 och Sonya är 12.. Så hon kanske är 10?- "Jag tror hon är 10..." Sa Connie. "Wow! Så hon är typ Lucys barn?" Sa Cassie hoppfullt. Vanessa spottade ut all mjölk hon för tillfället hade i munnen. "Vad tror du Cass? Ärru dum eller?" Cassie rodnade och höll tyst. "Är de i Valedale eller?" Frågade Sonya. Connie nickade, men skruvade sen på sig. "Kanske... Om de inte har ridit någonstans..."

Kapitel 47: Ödets möte  
>Luciana borstade igenom det vågiga röda håret. -Vad ska jag gör med Willow? Jag älskar henne, men det är för farligt för henne här... Jag borde skicka tillbaka henne till Jorvik City... Men vänta, 'Jag har inga föräldrar, men... Det är okej!' Det sa Willow med tårar i ögonen men log. Hon är än sådan som ler genom tårar antar jag..." Tänkte Luciana. Hon kände sig deprimerad. De skulle säkert komma när som helst nu. Luciana suckade och gick för att köpa en kopp kaffe. Hon kollade en sista gång på den sovande Willow, låste dörren, och gick.<br>Connie, Cassandra, Sonya och Vanessa var framme i Valedale. "Ser ni syrran, någon?" Frågade Cassie. Hon brydde sig inte om att de inte var 'blods systrar', de var syskon ändå, tyckte hon. "Nope." Sa Sonya. "Njaa inte riktigt?" Sa Vanessa lite förvirrat. "Connie du då?" "Inte nu, men hon borde vara på en kaffe bar, hon dricker ALLTID kaffe vid denna tiden." Sa Connie. "Ja då så, vad för kaffe barer finns det i Valedale?" Frågade Sonya. "Hur ska jag veta?" Sa Vanessa och Cassie samtidigt. Plötsligt ser de en människa som går i svarta jeans, bruna stövlar, vita handskar, en svart hjälm och en orange jacka komma förbi. Det skulle kunna vara vem som helst, eller hur? Men nej, personen hade rött, vågigt hår, OCH höll en kopp kaffe. Okej visst, till och med det skulle kunna vara vem som helst, men syskonen ville inte ta några risker alls, så de sprang fram till henne.  
>Luciana kände att de var där och suckade tyst. -Jag fick inte ens dricka mitt kaffe...- Tänkte hon surt. Luciana vände sig snabbt om. "Hej systrar, vad för er till Valedale?" Frågade hon med en någolunda lugn röst. Precis som om hon inte visste. Connie fnyste. "Du vet precis varför vi är här. Flickan. Var är hon?" Frågade Connie. Luciana satte händerna på höfterna. "Hon sover. Dessutom har hon ett namn, och så får du fråga snällt. Hej Cass, Sonya och Nessa, kul att se er." Sa Luciana, och log efter det sista hon sa. Sen gick hon. Cassie, Sonya och Vanessa kollade på en ganska sur Connie. "Vad heter flickan?" Frågade Cassie. "Willow. Willow någonting. Inte vet väl jag..." Muttrade Connie surt. "Ska vi sätta oss på Grå Munken då?" Frågade Vanessa. "Jag är hungrig." Instämnde Sonya. Connie nickade. "Kan vi göra." "Um.. Jag kommer snart, jag ska bara... ta hand om Rose?" Sa hon och de andra nickade. "Ses snart då!" Sa de, och gick mot Grå Munken. Cassie suckade, glad att de inte hört osäkerheten i hennes röst. Hon visste faktiskt vad Lucy bodde, till skillnad från de andra. Hon smög mot Lucianas lilla hus. Sen knackade hon på dörren. "Vem är det?" Frågade Luciana. "Det är Cassie... Bara Cassie... Får jag komma in? Jag skulle gärna vilja träffa Willow!" Sa Cassie. Och hon ljög inte. Hon ville träffa Willow. Luciana öppnade dörren och släppte in henne. "Tack Lucy!" Sa Cassie. Lucy viftade bort det med handen. "Willow! Min syster Cassandra vill gärna träffa dig!" Plötsligt kom en liten flicka ut. Hon hade blont hår. Det var vågigt. -Åh så gullig!- Tänkte Cassie. "Hej moster Cassie!" Sa Willow glatt. -Moster?- Tänkte både Cassie och Lucy. Lucy gjorde lite te och de satte sig ner vid hennes bord och började snacka. Luciana berättade då allting som hänt. "Wow. Wow." Sa Cassie efter. Plötsligt knackade det på dörren igen. Lucy bet sig i läppen. Hon visste vem det var. Det var Dark Core människor som hade blivit transformerade till hennes systrar. "Cass, ta med dig Willow och stick härifrån. Det är onda människor." Sa hon till Cassie. "Va?" Sa Cassie. Hon hörde ju hennes systrars röster. "Bara gör som jag säger, ta med dig hennes ponny Silvershadow och stick härifrån. Och vad som än händer, skydda henne." Cassie nickade, och tog bakdörren. Lucy öppnade dörren, och skickade is kristaller på allihop. De frös, och tappade magi förklädnadern. Lucy bet sig i läppen igen. -Det är inte säkert här... Men nu är Willow säker, så jag behöver inte oroa mig om henne...- Tänkte hon.<br>(Cassie och Willow)  
>"Vad hände med mamma?" Frågade Willow plötsligt. -Mamma?- Tänkte Cassie. "Menar du Lucy?" Frågade Cassie, och Willow nickade. "Hon håller väl på med sånt som hon brukar." Sa Cassie och skrattade. "Oroa dig inte. Hon klarar sig!" Sa hon sen, med ett leende. Willow kollade frammåt.<p>

Kapitel 48: Kriget börjar bli seriöst!  
>"Willow... Connie... Cassie... Nessa... Soya..." Mumlade Luciana i sömnen. Mr Sands skrattade tyst. Det hade varit enklare att få fast Luciana än vad han först trott. Bara för att plåga henne, skulle han ta alla hennes hästar, och döda dom framför hennes ögon. Han log ondsint. Mr Sands hade inte ens en droppe godhet kvar i sig. Sen skulle han ta alla hennes systrar och döda dom också. Sen skulle han tortera den lilla flickan.<br>Vad han dock inte visste var att alla Lucianas hästar var borta, och Elizabeth hade satt en trollformel på alla hennes systrar och Willow...  
>Cassie och Willow var framme vid vingården. Willow gömde sig bakom Cassie. "D-det är s-så stort..." Mumlade hon tyst, och lät lite rädd. Cassie klappade Willow på huvudet. "Det är okej, det är mindre än vad du tror. Men kom, du måste träffa de andra!" Sa Cassie och drog Willow med till där syskonen hade sina rum. "Här är hon!" Sa Cassie och visade upp Willow för syskonen. "Wow så gullig hon är!" Sa Vanessa. "Hon är jätte lik Lucy..." Mumlade Sonya. Och det var sant. Willow hade vågigt, blondt hår, och skogs gröna ögon. Det var stora, precis som Lucianas. "Um... T-trevligt att träffas, m-mamma h-har berättat om e-er..." sa Willow, hon var också fruktansvärt blyg, precis som Luciana varit en gång i tiden. "Mamma?!" Sa Vanessa och Sonya i kör, shockat. "Cass hur förklarar du detta?" Frågade Vanessa. "Eh..." Började Cassie innan fönsterna sprack och alla rusade ut för att se vad som hänt.<br>Himlen var rosa och det var svårt att andas, det var skuggjägare överallt.  
>"Cass, Soya, Nessa, ni tar hand om Willow, Lucy skulle döda mig om något hände med henne." Sa Connie bestämt. "Var ska du då?" Frågade Cassie med en ovanligt gnällig röst. "Aldrig i livet syrran, jag följer med! Cass, Soya, ni har ansvar för Willow, ta hand om henne!" Sa Vanessa och sprang efter Connie. Sonya, Cassie och Willow stog kvar. "Vad ska vi göra?" Frågade Sonya, som också hade en ovanligt gnällig röst. "Kom.. Det bästa vi kan göra är ett gömma oss..." Mumlade Cassie, innan hon lyfte upp Willow, och drog med sig Sonya in i deras rum. Plötsligt började någon mumla något. "Åh må Aideens Ljus skydda detta rum från onska..." Hördes rösten. "Mamma!" Skrek Willow, "Lucy? Syrran?!" Ropade Sonya och Cassie.<p>

Kapitel 49: Attacken mot syskonen  
>Det blev tyst i rummet igen. "Det där måste varit Lucys röst. Helt säker på det." Sa Cassie, och la till det sista efter att Sonya gett henne en, 'är du helt säker på det?' blick. De kollade på Willow, som låg och sov på golvet. "Tänk... Tänk om... om Nessa och Con... d-dör?" Frågade Cassie. Sonya tittade bort och ignorerade Cassie. "Vi borde ta hand om Willow, du hörde vad Connie sa. Och Lucy skulle antagligen döda oss allihopa!" Sa Sonya, och Cassie kunde se hur hennes lillasyster skakade av rädsla. -Soya...- Tänkte hon.<br>(Till Luciana och Mr Sands)  
>"Ugh här igen..." Mumlade Luciana. Hon satte sig upp och märkte att hon hängde som på ett kors. Pltösligt öppnades cell dörren och in kom en leende Mr Sands. Det var inget fint leende kan man säga. Det såg hemskt läskigt och äckligt ut. "Du kommer nog uppskatta att höra, att vi attackerade dina syskon för bara några minuter sedan..." Han log, men fick inte riktigt den reaktion han väntat sig. "Hah, du tror jag bryr mig? De är inte ens mina systrar, jag trodde du visste det!" Skrattade Luciana. -Klart jag bryr mig... Men detta måste göras... Annars kanske inte Soya, Cassie, Con och Nessa klarar sig ur kriget levande... Willow..- Tänkte hon. Mr Sands fnös. "Vi kommer hitta andra sätt Luciana Moonstone, förvänta dig inte att kunna skratta länge till..." Sa han, och lämnade cellen.<br>(Till Connie och Vanessa)  
>"Usch mina märkes stövlar!" Klagade Connie. "Vanligtvis skulle jag sagt 'håll klaffen Connie!', men för en gångs skull måste jag faktiskt hålla med dig." Sa Vanessa med en suck. Connie fnös och skulle säga något mer, innan Vanessa höll upp sin hand. "Con, vi har inte tid för det här. Våran Lilla Lucy kan vara döende! Vem vet vad det där äcklet gör med henne." Connie ville inte tänka på det. Egentligen hade hon alltid varit avundsjuk på Luciana. Hon hade varit liten, blyg, smart och söt, vilket naturligtvis hade gjort henne till en av de populäraste tjerna på skolan att fråga chans på. Men varför var hon, Connie, avundsjuk på losern Luciana? -Varför tänker jag så? Lucy har räddat mitt liv flera gånger... Så nu är det min tur att rädda hennes!"<br>(Till Luciana)  
>Luciana kände tårarna rinna ner för kinderna. Mr Sands hade filmat när de torterat en häst, och visade nu upp det klippet för henne. "Ni är monster! Allihop!" Skrek Luciana. "Jag borde bara ta dina krafter..." Mumlade Mr Sands. "Vad sa du?!" Skrek Luciana. "Sanctionez!" Skrek Mr Sands. Luciana kände hur någonting långsamt gled hur henne... Hennes livskraft? Nja inte riktigt. Men vad? Mr Sands höll på att dra ut Lucianas krafter när... "CONNIE CARATE CICK!" Hördes en röst. Luciana kunde knappt röra sig. "Lucy!" Skrek Vanessa och sprang fram till henne. "O-oroa d-dig inte..." Mumlade Luciana och svimmade.<p>

Kapitel 50: Är du rädd för döden?  
>Kriget var på full gång. Silverglade Byn höll på att bli bombad.<br>Luciana, Connie och Vanessa hade tatt sig ut ur Silverglade Slottets källare, där Lucy hade varit fångad.  
>"Silverglade Byn!" Skrek Connie och började springa mot byn. Vanessa tog tag i hennes krage och drog tillbaka henne. "Vi måste komma på en plan Con!" Sa hon.<br>Så här var planen: Lucy skulle göra en avledande manöver och skulle sedan bli räddad av Vanessa som skulle bli kastad till Connie och de två skulle tillsammans attackera Mr Sands (typ).  
>Planen funkade på något sätt. Plötsligt riktades en laser sabel mot Connie och Luciana. "Con! Lucy!" Skrek Vanessa. Lucy försökte sätta upp en barriär av sina krafter, men hennes krafter var svaga. Barriären höll i en sekund innan den bröts, och lasern hade inte ens avfyrats. Vanessa sprang fram.<br>Hon kastade sig framför Connie och Luciana. Lasern genomborrade hennes kropp.  
>Hon föll mot marken. "VANESSA!" Skrek Connie och Luciana. "Con... Lucy... Jag är inte rädd för att dö,i-inte o-om jag fick r-rädda er.." Hon hostade. "Ta det lugnt Nessa! Vi ska hjälpa dig, det kommer en doktor jätte snart, håll ut!" Nästan skrek Connie. Hon var i fullständig panik. "Dö inte nu Vanessa!" Grät Luciana. "M-mamma.. P-pappa..." Hostade Vanessa. "Du klarar det Vanessa! Andas, doktorn kommer jätte snart nu!" Sa Connie, med vad hon hoppades var en lugnande röst. "J-jag k-kommer sakna... er.." Kraxade Vanessa. Livet försvann ur hennes ögon, hennes kropp blev livlös och kall. Hon ramlade ur Connies famn. "VANESSA!" skrek Connie och Luciana. Connie bara grät. Vanessa var död, och inget kunde få henne tillbaka nu. Ingenting.<br>Inget alls.

Kapitel 51: Stå upp för du har två ben som du kan använda  
>"Stå upp, Connie." Sa Luciana med skakig röst. "Stå upp, för Vanessas skull." Connie kollade på henne. Tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder. "Hur kan du säga så?! Vanessa är död! Har du inte fattat det eller?!" Skrek Connie. "Jag försöker rädda ditt liv. Men," Började Lucy och drog på sig ett par handskar "Du verkar inte vilja ha den hjälpen." Fortsatte hon och slog gnistor med handskarna. Connie torkade bort tårarna med sin ärm. "Klart jag inte gör! Vem behöver din hjälp egentligen?!" Skrek Connie till sin syster. Luciana vände på klacken och började gå. "Ställ dig upp och börja gå, du har två ben som du kan använda." Var hennes sista ord innan hon försvann. Connie kollade på Vanessas livlösa kropp. "Vanessa..." Mumlade hon. 'Connie...' Hörde hon någon viska. Hon kollade bakom sig och såg Vanessas spöke. "Vanessa?" Frågade Connie försiktigt. 'Ni får inte bråka... Det går inte...' Grät Vanessa.<br>Luciana kollade på Connie och Vanessa och hennes mungipor gick lite upp.  
>Lucianas ansikte hade aldrig varit klätt med ett leende, så varför skulle hon le nu?<br>Hon suckade och gick bort. Vanessa hade redan dött, Farbror Dew också.  
>Hur många fler skulle dö?<br>Luciana ville inte tänka på det. Hon slog gnistor mot alla Dark Core människor hon såg.  
>Tills hon såg en viss Mr. Sands<br>Connie skakade fortfarande. Hur skulle hon förklara detta för Sonya? Men det svåraste skulle vara att förklara det för Cassie. Tårarna slutade inte rinna. Hon tänkte på hur retad hon skulle vara om människorna från skolan såg henne. Vanessas spöke började plötsligt skratta. 'Du gråter ju Connie!' Sa hon. "Det är inte gråt, det är regn..." Mumlade Connie och kollade upp mot skyn. Den var grå, men det regnade inte. 'Connie jag är ett spöke men jag fattar fortfarande att det inte regnar.' "Det regnar visst... Jag skulle inte gråta." Mumlade Connie igen. Vanessa kollade på henne. 'Såklart... ja, det regnar ju trots allt..."

Kapitel 52: Hur många fler måste du döda?  
>"Hur många fler måste du döda innan du är nöjd?" Fnös Luciana. Mr Sands log med det där äckliga leendet, om man ens kan kalla det för ett leende. "Hur många som helst innan jag får tag på dig. Din syster skulle inte varit död om du skulle sammarbetat." Sa Mr Sands. Luciana fnös. "Hon kunde varit död ändå. Garnok är livsfarligt Sands, du kommer att döda alla." Sa Luciana.<br>Mr Sands kollade argsint på henne. "Skulle jag inte." "Joho." "Skulle jag inte!" "Joho!" "SKULLE JAG INTE!" Röt Mr Sands tillslut. Luciana kollade på honom oskyldigt. Hon skulle precis slå gnistor men Mr Sands satte upp en sköld och kastade en bomb mot Lucy som deflekterade bomben med bara händer. "Hur?!" Frågade Mr Sands. Lucy höll på händerna och på händerna var det vatten symboler.  
>"Vatten? Hur?! Vattnets cirkel finns inte? Och inte Eldens cirkel heller?!" Mr Sands var förvirrad.<br>"Det är inga egna Cirklar Sands. Om du hade vetat lite om Aideens magi, så hade du vetat att man kan bland element!" Skrek Lucy och blandade Solens Cirkel och Stjärnans Cirkel magi för att göra eld som en sen sköt mot Mr Sands. Plötsligt drog Mr Sands upp en pistol.  
>"Inte en dålig en. Har dödat massor av liv. Inklusive "din" älskade mamma och pappa!" Lucy skrattade. Inte riktigt den reaktionen han hade väntat sig. "Du vet igenting alls om mig va?" Sa hon. "Jo! Jag vet all-" Började Mr Sands men Luciana avbröt honom. "Hade du vetat någonting om mig hade du vetat att jag inte har någon som jag älskar! Jag har aldrig haft det!" Skrek hon. Willow hörde detta från långt håll.<br>"M-mamma? D-du menar inte det där va?" Mumlade hon. Hon försökte läsa Lucianas tankar. -Willow... Sunny, Ice, Snow, Lemon, Carrot, Scarlet... Förlåt mig för det... Men detta är ända sättet att skydda er allihop...- Hörde hon. Willow öppnade ögonen shockat. "Vad är det Willie?" Frågade Sonya. Willie var Willows smeknamn. "M-mamma... V-varför slåss hon..." -Lucy!- Tänkte Cassie. Sen ser hon Connie och springer dit. "Hej Connie var är-" Connie tittar bort medans tårarna tyst rinner ner för hennes kinder. "Varför... Nej... Detta skulle inte hända!" Cassie började gråta och snyfta så mycket att hon ramlade ner på marken.  
>"Luciana, vad är dina sista ord?" Frågade Mr Sands. "Jag har inga..." "Så sorgligt..." Sa Mr Sands och log.<br>"För detta är inte mina sista ord!" Skrek Lucy innan Mr Sands avfyrade.

Kapitel 53: Stjärnans Cirkel Magi  
>Mr Sands avfyrade. Den träffade Luciana. Mr Sands skrattade. "Där fick jag dig Luciana Moonstone." "Tror du ja!" skrattade Luciana och framkallade Stjärnans Cirkel magi. Eller, rättare sagt, försökte. Det gick inte. Hela Lucianas plan gick i kras.<br>"Det var magi cancellation i den kulan." Sa Mr Sands. Cassandra kollade på Connie. "Hur kunde du låta henne dö?!" Skrek hon. Tårarna rann så mycket att man inte såg vem hon var längre. "Det skulle inte vara så här... Vanessa skulle komma hem..." Sa Cassandra tyst. "Hon räddade oss. Hon kastade sig framför kulan och sen bara.. Försvann hon.." Förklarade Connie. Cassandra kollade på henne. "Det gör det inte bättre!" Skrek Cassandra. "Snälla moster Cassie... Var inte ledsen!" Hörde dom. Cassandra och Connie vände sig om. "Vad gör du här tjejen?" Frågade Connie surt. "Connie! Var inte så oförskämd! Vad gör du här Willow?" Willow satte sina händer på Cassandras hjärta. "Vad gör du?!" Skrek Connie. "Tyst Connie." Sa Cassandra. Plötsligt började Willows händer. -Är det vad jag tror?- Undrade Connie. "Vad hände? J-jag känner mig glad, och okej igen..." Mumlade Cassandra. Willow log. "Jag är inte jätte bra på Stjärnans magi men... Jag försökte mitt bästa med att hela ditt hjärta..." Sa Willow. Cassandra kramade henne. "Vi måste hitta Luciana. Snabbt." Sa Connie. De nickade mot varandra och gick.  
>-Farväl alla...- Tänkte Lucy, och en sista tår rann ner för hennes kind innan hennes kropp blev till sten.<p>

Kapitel 54: Är allt hopp borta?  
>"Nu har jag dig allt Luciana Moonstone." Skrattade Mr Sands ont. Samtidigt letade Connie, Cassandra och Willow efter Luciana. "Jag hoppas hon är okej..." Mumlade Cassandra. "Det tror jag, det enda sättet att vinna över henne är att... Åh nej!" Suckade Connie plötsligt. "Vad är det moster Connie?" Frågade Willow. Connie gillade inte Willow, men hon fick lägga hatet åt sidan just nu. "Det enda sättet att vinna över Lucy är om hon är för smart för sig själv." Suckade Connie. "Vi måste hitta henne, snabbt!" Sa Cassandra oroligt.<br>Plötsligt såg de Mr Sands gå mot en sten staty. De gick lite närmare. "Det där är ju-" Började Connie. "Lucy!" Avslutade Cassandra. "Vad har du gjort med henne ditt monster?" Frågade Connie. "Inte mycket." Sa Mr Sands kallt. Plötsligt springer Cassandra fram och slår på Mr Sands så att han tappar Luciana. "Inget ni gör kan rädda henne!" Ropade Mr Sands efter dom. De försökte att inte lyssna.  
>När Cassandra, Connie och Willow kommit en bit bort la de ner Luciana på marken. "Jaha... Vad gör vi nu då?" Frågade Connie. Cassandra kollade på Willow, som satt på marken och grät. "Mamma..." Grät hon. Cassandra började också gråta. "Lucy... Varför... Du måste fortsätta leva din idiot! Annars dog Vanessa i onödan!" Grät Cassandra. När alla deras tårar landade på Luciana, började hon lysa. -Är allt hopp verkligen borta?- Tänkte Connie<p>

Kapitel 55: Är det slut nu?  
>Lucianas kropp började lysa och stenen försvann och under var Luciana. "Lucy!" "Mamma!" Skrek de tre flickorna. Luciana kramade dom snabbt och reste sig upp. "Connie, Willow, Cassandra, jag behöver eran hjälp, och Vanessa, din också." "Lever V-Vanessa?" Frågade Cassandra med hopp i rösten. "Hur ska jag säga? Typ. Hon är ett spöke, men hon kan bara vara framme korta stunder." Förklarade Luciana. Vanessa dök upp. "Okej tjejer, redo?" Frågade Luciana och tjejerna nickade. "Måne, Sol, Stjärna, Åskvigg..." Mumlade Luciana. "Stjärna..." Mumlade Willow. "Stärk Lucianas krafter..." Mumlade Connie. Och Cassandra mumlade, "Stärk Willows krafter..." Vanessa rörde på sina händer så det formades en luft virvel. "Nu, skjut!" Sa Vanessa. "Avfyra!" Sa Luciana och de avfyrade sin kanon mot Mr Sands. Mr Sands hade ingen kraft kvar att sätta upp en sköld med, så han blev förbrännd.<br>De kollade på varandra. Och de log. "Tack och lov!" Sa de alla. "Är det slut nu?" Frågade Cassandra. Luciana nickade, Connie också. "Jaaa!" Sa de samtidigt. "Vänta lite..." Sa Cassandra och Willow. "Vad hände med Sonya?!" De sprang och letade efter henne. "Är det där moster Sonya?" Frågade Willow och pekade på en gestalt. Cassandra kisade. "Ja det är det... Men vem är brevid henne?!" De gick närmare.  
>"JAMES?!" Skrek de förvirrat. Där framför dom, stog Sonya och James. Dom hånglade.<br>Sen kom Luciana och Connie. "Vaaaa." Sa de samtidigt, och började skratta. Sonya rodnade. Plötsligt började Willow lysa. "Willie?" Frågade Sonya förvånat. Willow började gråta, men försökte le ändå. "Gumman, vad är det?" Frågade Luciana oroat. "Jag är klar med mitt uppdrag. Jag måste tillbaka till framtiden..." Mumlade Willow. "Vaaa." Sa alla samtidigt. "Jo.. jag är inte född här än... Men Lucy är min mamma, och hon föder mig om några år... Så vi ses då alla!" Förklarade Willow och började gråta ännu mer. Ett hål öppnades och började suga in Willow. "WILLOW!" Skrek de. "Hejdå mamma! Hejdå moster Sonya , moster Connie och moster Cassandra!" Skrek Willow. Hålet stängdes sen.  
>"Är du okej med detta Lucy?" Frågade Connie. Luciana log. "Vi ses ju igen snart... Men jag kommer sakna henne." Sa Luciana och kollade upp mot den blåa himlen.<p> 


End file.
